eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jas ja imam silata
|year = 2010 |previous = Nešto što kje ostane |next = Rusinka |semiplace = 15th |semipoints = 37 }} Jas ja imam silata was the Macedonian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Gjoko Taneski, Billy Zver & Pejčin. It was performed fifteenth in the first semi final following Portugal and preceding Belarus. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place, thus failing to qualify for the final. Lyrics Macedonian= Se budi denot nov A doždot pak kje doJde kaj nas Studen kamen ti do mene si Ne dopira gi, moive usni, toa ne si ti Daj da sonuvam a sonot so tebe e samo son Jas ja imam silata da te prebolam Da te nemam i da ne te gledam I gi širam krilata da te preletam Preku site, preku site neba I eve odam jas topol veter v lice pak da osetam Dobro e da bideš sloboden i sam Osloboden i sam Jas ja imam silata da te prebolam Da te nemam i da ne te gledam I gi širam krilata da te preletam Preku site, preku site neba Se budi den, se budi nov den, nov problem Tuka si kraj mene, a pak sum osamen Begam od se, begam i od tebe Mlada damo sam na sebe sum si potreben I sakam son, sakav jas son A sonot so tebe e samo son I imam sila za da svatam deka moja ne si bila, ha Jas ja imam silata da te prebolam Da te nemam i da ne te gledam I gi širam krilata da te preletam Preku site, preku site neba Jas ja imam silata da te prebolam Da te nemam i da ne te gledam I gi širam krilata da te preletam Preku site, preku site neba |-| Translation= A new day is waking But the rain will come to us again The gravestone by me is you Don’t touch these lips of mine, that isn’t you Leave me to dream, though a dream without you is just a dream I have the strength to get over you To not have you and to not see you And I spread my wings to fly over you Through all, through all the heavens I’m going to feel the warm wind on my face again It’s good to be free and alone, free and alone I have the strength to get over you To not have you and to not see you And I spread my wings to fly over you Through all, through all the heavens A day is waking, a new day, a new problem You’re here with me, but again I’m lonely I’m running from everything, even running from you Little woman I just need to be by myself I want to dream, I wanted to dream But a dream with you is only a dream And I have the strength to realise that you were never mine, ha I have the strength to get over you To not have you and to not see you And I spread my wings to fly over you Through all, through all the heavens I have the strength to get over you To not have you and to not see you And I spread my wings Through all the heavens Videos Category:FYR Macedonia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers